lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikolas Johnson
Nikolas has spent years as a roadie working on heavy equipment, carrying massive speakers, helping lift stage heavy props, that he has acquired great physical strength over the years. He is capable of lifting more then most people and his punches are strong enough send an average man flying across a room. Nikolas is a very skilled guitar player, and can shred like the best. He enjoys making his own solos and tunes for his music. His fingers glide almost instinctively on his strings making only the finest guitar music. Due to his years of bulking up his body he isn't the fastest of people. While he can keep pace with people he is slow due to his bulky body and can fall back at times. He isn't the smartest of people when it comes to book smarts. While he is very knowledgeable about music, mechanical things, and electronics, he never went to college and therefore isn't very book smart. History Nikolas was originally born in Camden, New Jersey, USA. His mother died in child birth and his father was the lead singer in a popular heavy metal band. Through this Nikolas grew up on the road with his dad teaching him everything he knew about music. He taught him how to play and how to tune a guitar. He taught him how to fix electronic equipment and cars. Over the years Nikolas became a roadie fore the band and traveled with them and his father on the road almost his whole life. As he grew older Nikolas saw rap, hip hop, and pop take over the music scene in the US and eventually became a little depressed over it. As his father's band traveled the world Nikolas started to see his father's music fade. On a tour of Japan, Nikolas's father had heart attack and died. the band split up and Nikolas was left alone. He decided to stay in Japan and took on various roadie jobs and mechanic jobs to get by. However missing the days of old, Nikolas decided to bring Heavy Metal back to prominence. He did this by taking his dad's old electric guitar and becoming the "Heavy Metal Druid." A one man rock band that has taken Japan by storm with his guitar style and singing of heavy metal songs. He is extremely popular due mostly to the fact that no one knows who he is. He has since come to live at Hinata house, as his father had brought him there on an old tour and he had been to the dorms before. For two years Nikolas has lived at Hinata House as a mechanic by day, and the "Heavy Metal Druid" by night. Keeping his identity secret from the other tenants has been something of a challenge for Nikolas. By all accounts the tenants believe him to be a heavy metal lover who plays for fun and is a mechanic. His disguise has helped keep his identity from the tenants and his fans. To hide his singing voice when he practices, Nikolas will play a loud heavy metal song to form an old band like Motorhead, Judeas Priest, or Black Sabbeth, to hide his singing. What all the tenants have thought to be annoying habit masks his singing when he practices. The only question Nikolas does have trouble answering once in awhile is where he gets his money. As a mechanic he makes a very modest living, normally enough to get by. However as the "Heavy Metal Druid" he makes a lot of money doing his shows, and occasionally he has been asked how he gets some of the things in his room, such as a 36 inch plasma screen TV, and various heavy metal memorabilia. He normally just changes the question, or brushes it off as saving what he can. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Trivia Coming Soon! Also See *Hinata Boys Dormitory *List of Hinata Boys Tenants